The Curse
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: Shredder's revenge to the turtles is going far. The turtles loose their memories and become other people! Only two keeps their original form, though he does change..a lot. They are all transported to different areas of different dimensions,where they most likely won't ever find each other. With a memory each night,they wonder what's up. (lots of crossovers)
1. Chapter 1

He walked down the dark hallway. His heart was as cold as ice,some soldiers even said he didn't have one. Nothing could stop his revenge. He needed it done and he needed it done now! He continued to walk. His best soldier walked beside him. The soldier growled and held onto two knives in case anyone was defiant. He arrived in front of the doors to the lab. His soldier opened the double doors for him and he stepped in. Everything inside hissed and sizzled. Smoke arose from some places causing him to cough mildly. Soon he came to his scientist that was typing in some code onto a computer. "Baxter Stockman",he announced. Dr. Stockman turned around. His soldier,Tigerclaw,growled. Stockman took the hint and knelt down. "Go-good evening,Master Shredder",the sometimes overconfident scientist stammered. "I've come to see your progress",Shredder said. "Almost done",Baxter replied,standing up. Tigerclaw took a look at the code. "What is this?",Tigerclaw growled. Baxter rolled his eyes. "It's a gas that I've mixed with different chemicals to create something that will make those wretched turtles' minds erased and send them to a different dimension with different memories",Baxter told the tiger. "A curse..how I see it",Tigerclaw sneered. "More or less", Stockman shrugged his shoulders. "When will it be ready?",Shredder asked,his voice was impatient. "Tomorrow morning. And don't worry about it effecting humans,Master Shredder. The code that is displayed on the computer screen is making the gas only be able to affect the turtles", Baxter continued on. "Good. We would not want the police on top of us. If we had everyone in this world turned around then what will there be to do?",Shredder asked. Baxter opened his mouth but Shredder stopped him. "It was a rhetorical question,Stockman. I would expect you to know that",Shredder told him. Shredder turned around. "I want the poison to be done by tomorrow. And don't mess up. We don't want any more insane freaks here",Shredder said. Shredder and Tigerclaw walked away leaving speechless.

The next morning,Baxter added the last drop of chemical which sprayed fumes into his face. It was a good thing he had a mask on or he'd be dead. Baxter put down his utensil and headed over to the computer. "Now, what to replace them with?",Baxter asked out loud. He searched through the web. Something dinged on a website. Baxter read it out loud,"Hey people! Going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza today! See you later...what a good hint",Baxter grinned. Baxter looked up the place. He found out it was a restaurant with four animatronics. "Perfect,but I can only replace one. But which one?",Baxter scrolled down the pictures and stopped on one. He read the caption. "Foxy,the Pirate Fox",Baxter read aloud. "Perfect replacement. But who to replace it with",Baxter thought. He had the blue one,the orange one,the purple one,and the red one. All he wanted revenge on,but who would be the best. Since pirates had tempers..maybe the red one. That'll work! Baxter typed in some code and heard a POP from the liquid behind him. Baxter started looking around again. He found a princess named Rapunzel. The internet said she was festive and wild. "So what if I change the story a bit?",Baxter smirked. He typed in another code and heard another pop. Two more to go. He immediatley found a super hero named 'Green Arrow'. "Why not 'Blue Arrow'?",Baxter asked himself aloud. More code,another pop. "I should make the last a princess, that way that stupid April O'Neil and Splinter can't figure it out. I have big doubts that the stupid hockey player would at all",Baxter thought to himself. Baxter thought of princesses,he was a guy so he didn't know much. He thought of smart princesses. He grinned. Belle was the only princess he really knew that was smart. Again with the code,again with the pop. He smiled. "It's ready".


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerclaw walked beside the Shredder. He was more than ready to get revenge on the turtles. He cracked his knuckles. A grin appeared on his face. It was ridiculous to believe Baxter would pull it off but,hope was grasped onto Tigerclaw like a thorn. He lost his grin when they walked into the lab. He didn't want to look like a drunk-on-happiness idiot. "Baxter. I assume you have finished",his Master said beside him. He saw the scientist nod. "Yes,Shredder. Whenever you may like...you may press the button",Baxter pointed at the button. Shredder walked to the button,it seemed to gleam and welcome him. Before Shredder could press the button,Baxter said,"Though it will take two hours". Shredder glared at him. "But it will cause them extreme pain. It will hit the oldest first and go down. Each taking them thirty minutes and then,they'll disappear",Baxter explained. "As long as they suffer",Shredder said. And with that,he hit the button.

Leo watched the show,keeping his eye on Raph. Raph was still beating at the dummy that was strung on the pole. Leo only rolled his eyes and kept watching. His younger brother,Mikey,laid on the floor. His eyes kept widening with awe. Leo snickered a bit. His genius brother,Donnie,was sitting beside him. He kept glancing up and down from his sketchbook. Sometimes Donnie would chew on the pencil while thinking,then notice he was chewing,wrinkle his face in disgust,and start drawing again. The cycle repeated more than Leonardo could count. All of a sudden, something like a driving nail whacked Leo in the head. Leo clenched his teeth. Sensei had taught him and his brothers on how to deal with headaches. Raph barely got them at all,Mikey a little more than Raph. Donnie usually had a headache then and there from staying up to late,but Leo..he always got them. Leo couldn't help himself,he put his hand to his head and rubbed it,closing his eyes. He heard the tv turn off with a click and felt the left side of the couch dip a bit. "Leo",came out of the darkness,"You alright?". It was Donnie. How Leo knew was from hearing it come from the right said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Bro..you alright?",that was Raph that time. He heard Mikey taking in quick breaths. "Need an anvil?",Donnie asked. Leo nodded slight because it hurt when he moved his head. He felt Donnie get up and walk away. Raph removed his hand from Leo's shoulder. Donnie soon came back and told Leo to open his eyes. Leo did which stung like fire upon fire upon fire. Leo quickly took the pill and swallowed it. Hopefully it'd work soon. He felt Mikey giving him concerned glances and Leo would just return them with a smile. It was just a headache. How could it go wrong?

Raph started beating the dummy again. He needed to lose his temper on something,better not moving than breathing. Raph kicked the dummy sending it flying off the pole. It landed behind the couch and Donnie turned to glare at Raph. Raph scratched the back of his neck,his face started feeling hot. That was the fourth time that week Raph had punched or kicked the dummy off the pole. "I'll get it",Raph said. He walked behind the couch and crouched down and grabbed the doll's arm. When he had clenched the arm,his hand didn't feel right. It felt hard and kinda maybe- Raph decided to just leave it alone. He stood up,his legs felt the same way. They weren't right. "_Calm yourself,Raph. Maybe you've just been standing in that position too long"_,Raph reassured himself. He looked over at Leo. He still held his head,taking big,deep breaths. It had been twenty-five minutes since Leo's head wasn't feeling so good. Leo had described it like a thousand knives driving into his head. Raph felt bad for his oldest brother,headaches were a pain. Literally. All of a sudden,Leo screamed,making Raph jump back. He heard a creak from his leg and it stuck in place with the ground. He heard someone in his head say,"_Metal doesn't work without controls"._ Raph was stuck in place. He couldn't move an inch. Mikey stared at Leo who had fallen to the ground. Mikey moved toward Raph and waved a hand in front of his face. Raph wanted to react and swipe Mikey's hand out of the way but something held him back. Raph looked behind Mikey and saw Leo's image flickering. Donnie immediately saw it and fell back a bit. He ran his hand through Leo and his image flickered more. "Guys...help me",Leo whispered. With that,Leo shimmered away. Raph screamed. But it was inside his head and no one could hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie checked his older brother a lot. More than he could count. Raph stood still for almost twenty eight minutes! Right now,it had been twenty seven minutes and fifty six seconds. It was a close estimate. Mikey was keeping himself entertained by playing on Donnie's laptop,but Don could tell Mikey's nervousness was on it's edge. Donnie waved his hand in front of Raph's eyes,wanting a reaction,a hit maybe,a swipe of a hand? But all Don got was nothing,absolutely nothing. It was like Raph was someone else. Only to be controlled by something else. Maybe… Donnie hit Raph's arm and immediately regretted it. A pain jolted up his arm and a bang rang across the room. Mikey put down the laptop and joined Donnie. "What happened,bro?",Mikey asked him. "Raph..he's..like..hard",Donnie said. Mikey's face was swept with confusion. "Like he's made of metal or something",Donnie explained. Mikey's eyes filled with worry. "Is he going to be ok,Don?",Mikey asked. Before Donnie could reply,Raph moved. Raph's eyes were yellow and his arms creaked and groaned everytime he moved them. "Y-yar...m-mateys! W-welcome,w-welcome to t-the p-pirate's cove",Raph sounded robotic. His voice was scratchy. "Raph?",Mikey asked. "Help me…",Raph whispered. He disappeared. Donnie felt himself turn pale. Donnie looked at his skin..it was pale like a human's! He shook his arm around a bit,expecting it to be a Mikey prank. It didn't come off. "Mikey! What did you do?! I'm not up for pranks right now!",Donnie said to him. "I didn't do anything! I swear!",Mikey said,shocked. "What's wrong with me?!",Donnie asked. His body felt like it was burning and he felt like there was bubbles underneath his skin. "I'll be right back",Donnie ran off and into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and looked into the mirror on the wall. It was a bit cracked but showed everything cleary. His face had turned pale and his eyes a bit darker. He sat down in the sink. He knew what was wrong with him. A genetic gas in the air was changing him,and it probably had changed Raph and Leo too.

Donnie had felt hair grow on his head and his height had become lower. He had told Mikey to leave him alone,everytime he had knocked. Every minute Donnie felt himself change into a human. Shredder had to be behind this! All of it! Donnie held onto his knees,not wanting to let go. His whole body burned when he moved,it was painful as shell! Donnie couldn't do anything,couldn't move,couldn't get up,couldn't tell Mikey's what's wrong! He was useless! Why didn't he think of this before? Why didn't he think that Leo and Raph's actions were strange? Leo always got headaches,from lack of sleep,but not as bad as he explained it to be. And Raph not moving the slightest bit? Would've been a miracle if he wasn't completely made of metal. He stared at the wristwatch he had on. It was six twenty eight p.m. Almost thirty minutes he's been like this. Donnie thought. "_That's it! Leo and Raph disappeared after thirty minutes,and that's gonna happen to me!",_Donnie pondered. He smirked with satisfaction but began to feel horrified. Soon he was going to disappear to who knows where! Donnie needed to take action. "Mikey!",Donnie screamed. "What?!",Mikey returned from outside. "Get me a sharpie!", Donnie screamed back. Soon Mikey came in with a sharpie. "Mikey,draw all our names on my right arm",Donnie instructed Mikey. "Why?",Mikey was looking Donnie up and down. "Just do it!",Donnie said. Mikey started writing on Donnie's arm. It was cool the touch and it tickled. Donnie stayed still for Mikey,he only had two minutes left. Mikey backed away when he was finished. One minute. "Ok,Mike. I'm going to disappear like Raph and Leo,and when I do,write all our names like you did on my arm, just this time,on yours. You understand that right?",Donnie asked. He didn't care if he disappeared. He'd find his brothers again. Mikey nodded. Donnie saw he had already begun writing on his arm. Donnie felt like he was flickering and the burning turned up. He felt like he was on fire. Donnie couldn't help but let out a scream. Mikey jumped back. "Don't worry Mikey! We'll find each other,than Leo and Raph",Donnie said. Every word felt like fire spouting out of his throat. Mikey only nodded and that's when everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey sucked in a deep breath. All his brothers was gone,he was all alone. He wished Master Splinter would get home sooner so that he could have his father's help,but Mikey guessed that training April would take any hour or so longer. He finally finished Donnie's name on his arm and threw the sharpie back. He felt shivers run up and down his spine like cold fingers. Mikey looked into the mirror and saw that he had turned pale. Just like what happened to Donnie! Mikey ran out of the bathroom. He looked at the empty living room. The tv seemed to know that something was wrong because it had turned off. Mikey started feeling prickles under his skin. Like thorns trying to pierce his skin from the inside out. Mikey rubbed his arms,trying to make the pain fade away. Now what did he do? Sit around and let himself disappear too? "No! I'll write a letter to Splinter, about what happened. He'll see,read it,and find us",Mikey told himself. He ran into Donnie's lab and grabbed papers and a pencil. He didn't have much time...at least that's what he guessed. He quickly started writing, once in a while stopping to rub his arms or to chew on the pencil eraser. The prickling sensation became stronger and Mikey say himself become paler. He even felt himself grow hair! The hair kept growing though,longer and longer. Until it touched the ground,but the hair kept going. It was a shiny gold. Mikey kept ignoring it,only peaking once in a while. He finally finished pushing the hair out of his eyes. His hands had five fingers and it didn't feel right,so his handwriting had gotten sloppier. Mikey read it a couple times to himself.

**Dear Sensei,**

**We really need help! Leo disappeared a couple minutes ago**

**and Raph minutes after. Donnie is gone now too but I'm**

**still here. Master Splinter,we all had pains somewhere (well I'm**

**guessing Raph did too) and then disappeared! I'm gone right now**

**and I'm feeling like something is sticking thorns in and out of me!**

**Please help us sensei…**

**Mikey**

Mikey nodded,agreeing with his note. All of a sudden,pain jolted up his body and he stifled a yell. He clenched his teeth. He felt himself fall to the floor. He tried to remain conscious,hold onto reality a bit longer,but darkness pulled him away. Then his mind went blank. "_Ryleigh"_,the word echoed in Mikey's mind. Who was that? Before answering the question, Mikey's brain shut down.

**Sorry that this one was so short. I'll make the next one longer. I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

Splinter and April walked into the lair. "So..am I a kunoichi yet?",April asked Splinter. "Only a fourth",Splinter joked. April frowned making Splinter chuckle a bit. They both looked around the lair,not noticing it was empty. "Wasn't the guys here when we left?",April asked,sounding unsure of herself. Splinter nodded and walked forward. "My sons?",Splinter called,"Where are you?" It was only returned with silence. April ran past Splinter and into Donnie's lab. "Don?",Splinter heard April called. April trudged back out,she shook her head. "Don's not in there",April told them. Splinter rubbed his chin,his sons have never just disappeared before. "Master Splinter,look at this!",April spoke up. Splinter saw April walk over to the couch. She picked up a piece of paper and scanned her eyes over it. April gave a gasp and looked Splinter. Splinter walked over,worry filled his amber eyes. April handed him the paper and Splinter read it. He dropped the paper. "My sons…",Splinter whispered. "What could have happened?! I don't think they could just disappear! Maybe Mikey was just hallucinating about them disappearing",April suggested. Splinter smelled the air making April hush. Splinter could smell a bitter,sour scent. He gagged and looked at April. "It's poison...but not poison that I've smelled before",Splinter stated. April looked around like she expected the brothers to come out. "But it's not affecting us…",April retorted. "It could have been something that someone changed just for my sons",Splinter commented. "Like it was programmed?",April asked. Splinter put his face in his hand. "I feel that this is someone that my sons have talked about",Splinter told her. April was hesitate for a few heartbeats but said,"Who do you think?" "My sons have talked about this scientist named Baxter Stockman",Splinter replied. He looked at the girl. He could see the fear inside her eyes. He was glad he wasn't the only to go through this. "Baxter works for Shredder",April told Splinter. "Then we must go to Shredder's lair to see if we can find exactly what happened",Splinter said. "Yes! Let's kick some butt!",April cheered. "Stealthy wise though",Splinter told the excited girl. April groaned and muttered 'okay'.

He looked upon the city. The cloak laid upon his shoulders and flowed in the wind. The cars honked with the citizens yelling in protest. A smile spread across his face. All of a sudden the wind picked up. He smiled and said,"Haven't seen ya in a while Berry". He turned around to see the fastest man in the world. The Flash. "How'd you know it was me?", Berry groaned. "Well you made the wind picked up and I know you well enough to know how you sneak up on me",he replied. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!",Berry yelled. He just laughed and looked back at the city. "How's being a hero going for ya?",he asked. "Oh just take off your hood and maybe I'll tell ya",Berry told him. He took off his hood and looked back at Berry. His blue mask was plastered on his face and the tails swayed in the wind. "Why you wear that mask?",Berry asked him. "Don't know,just had it all my life. I don't remember my past much",he started. "Ya,ya and you had amnesia after that crash thingie,I know",Berry finished. "Yep",he replied. "At least you got your name",Berry stated. He nodded. His name was Leonardo.

"Mommy,mommy! Look at the pirate!",a little boy commented. "Ya-ar me matey! I spy...spy a mighty y-young pirate",the animatronic called out. "Ya!",the little boy replied excitedly. He jumped onto the stage and stood before the animatronic. "You're my hero,Raphie",the little boy told him. "_Hero?"_,he thought. "Yar,let me a take..take a look at ya...laddie",the animatronic replied. The boy stepped closer and the animatronic held up a hand. "R-raphie?",the boy stammered. The animatronic scratched the boy's head. His head opened and his frontal lobe was removed. Blood poured out of the boy's head. He fell down. The animatronic heard people scream around him. He looked down at the child. It had taken his veins to turn to ice to do what he just did. He expected it to melt, but each minute made them grow colder. "_What did I just do?!"_,a voice screamed inside his mind. He saw staff running up onto the stage. He was powerless to stop them, if he tried to fight back, they'd surely tear him apart, limb from limb. He felt them open the panel on his back. "We gotta turn him off…",he heard one say. "Sorry Raphael...but you're shut down for good",he heard another sigh. He felt something be pressed on his back and he fell into darkness.

"This town's gone wild since I married Lily. They think I'm going straight to hell!",he whispered. "But the charges laid on me, of bestiality. Could wind up getting me locked in a cell!",he continued. "Oh,no, I'm overrun by mad men",he looked back and saw people running at him with pitchforks. He started running toward the palace. He held onto his cloak. "I hear they plan to burn me at the stake",he noted,"They legit believe I'm satan". He saw the palace and ran up to the doors. The people were getting closer! He quickly opened up the doors and jumped inside,not hesitating to close the doors behind him. "And now I hear PETA's gonna take my beast away", he whispered. "Ben…? Ben,are you alright?",a girl asked. He looked up and saw Lily. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a long braid. "Ben,what happened out there?",she asked again. Ben stood up,"I'm fine,Lily. Town people don't really enjoy me anymore". He scratched the back of his neck. Lily leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When she moved back, she said, "How about a book to read? That's what you like right?" Ben nodded. He did love books, plus he loved creating things. That's what his mother did, made inventions. "Do you still have your purple strip?",Lily asked. "Oh ya",Ben replied. He took out the purple strip of material. It had two holes in it,never accorded to Ben why. He had the thing since forever. "Ok, good. It's something important most likely, since you don't know where it came from",Lily sighed. "Studying?",Ben asked. He didn't want to talk about the article of clothing clutched in his hand. "Ya, sure",Lily replied. Ben pocketed the material and followed Lily to the library.

He laughed. "Fiona..how are you so good with the sword?",he exclaimed. "Well...I learned it from a guy who swung a fry pan",Fiona replied, sliding the sword into it's case. "Oh really. I taught you that?",he replied. "No, but I'd like to know how to use a fry pan",Fiona confessed. He frowned. "Geez! Sorry,it was just a joke",Fiona protested. "Whatever",he grinned a bit. A white horse trotted into the room, it's hooves clopping on the marble floor. "Melissa! You silly horse, get outta here!",Fiona scolded. Melissa scoffed and turned tail, sashaying out of the room. Penny,the chameleon, rested on his shoulder, sleeping silently. "Penny...you gonna wake up?", he asked the tiny creature. She only huffed air in reply, light snores coming from her now. "Guess she ain't gonna wake up",Fiona noted. "I think I already guessed that", he replied sarcastically. Fiona laughed nervously making him gasp. "What?!",Fiona replied, clearly anxious. "My mask",he replied, just now remembering. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a orange mask. "What's with you and that mask anyways",Fiona asked. "I had it since forever",he said, confused. "Well...it's nice",Fiona commented. "Thanks",he grinned. "Come on Ryleigh, let's get to the party", Fiona smirked. Ryleigh followed Fiona to the dance room. The mask was grasped in his left hand.


End file.
